grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Émile César Barthélémy de Bazelaire
Émile César Barthélémy de Bazelaire (1717 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman from the House of Bazelaire. He received the nickname "Ami de l'Homme" due to his Homosexuality. César was a Proxénète and renowned Paramour at the Court of Marie IV. César de Bazelaire was the son of acclaimed actors Nicolas de Bazelaire and Adélaïde de Foucauld (Des Œillet). Adélaïde was considered an unparalleled tragic actress in Paris. César, compelled to follow the example of Adélaïde, attempted in vain to make a name for himself as an actor but found that domestic and disreputable assignments brought a better income. This brought him substantial revenues and good relations to the Parisian upper class and nobility. Biography Birth Émile César Barthélémy de Bazelaire was born in Provence, 1717 to the actress Adélaïde de Foucauld and Nicolas de Bazelaire. César grew up traveling with Nicolas and Adélaïde across Grandelumière, leading a Nomadic life. With no determined home, moving from place to place as a way of obtaining food, finding pasture for livestock, he knew no other existence. Nicolas de Bazelaire, shamed by Baron de Bazelaire when he unconventionally chose love over income and eloped with Adélaïde de Foucauld, was an amateur dramatic actor, popular in Le Marais. Childhood César, Nicolas, and Adélaïde (known by their stage name Des Œillets) were forced to move back to Paris when Nicolas suddenly fell ill. When he passed away, Adélaïde was denied assistance and shunned by House Bazelaire and House Foucauld. Adélaïde was accepted into the Académie d'Opéra, sparking a remarkable career, especially at the Hôtel de Bourgogne. Indeed she was considered an exceptional tragic actress, acclaimed for her leading roles in the tragedies of Pierre Corneille (Sertorius, Sophonisbe, and Othon), as well as Jean Racine (Axiane in Alexandre le Grande, Hermione in Andromaque and Agrippina in Britannicus), and Thomas Corneille. Although she was a great actress with a wonderful voice, Adélaïde was not seductive. Nor was she the subject of scandal. Suddenly struck with an abscess in her lung, Adélaïde was replaced by Mademoiselle Marie de Champmeslé. She passed away in the Autumn of 1730. Adulthood César, compelled to follow the example of Adélaïde, attempted acting at L'Académie d'Opéra. His reviews were unenthusiastic, so he moved from La Rue Vieille du Temple and opened a Pension de Famille near Le Palais des Tuileries. Here, he became more acquainted with Parisian society. Marie-Clémence Gabrielle de Montespan, Madame de Montespan (née Rochechouart de Mortemart) patronized César. He entered her service as a Male Companion, as the rise of the latter began, and became an intimate friend to the Marquise. His Pension de Famille became a renowned location for the procuration of Homosexuals, whom in turn would venture to the extensive grounds of the Tuileries for nocturnal rendezvous. His association with the Homosexual underworld meant that his service to Madame de Montespan had to be terminated. Though the two kept a frequent correspondence. Titles, Styles, and Honours * 'Unknown - Present '''Sa Seigneurie, Seigneur de Provenchère * 'Pseudonym '"''Monsieur Des Œillet" Category:House Blazelaire Category:House Bazelaire